Sekai Shenron
Sekai Shenron Also known as the Doomsday Dragon. It is the first real threat to oppose Geti Goku. He is known as the God of Annihilation, for he has laid waste to countless other worlds and timelines, prompting and planting the seeds of evil everywhere. He is the incarnate of the strongest evil dragon who once wrecked havoc across the multi-verse together with his companions, and has an arsenal of truly terrifying abilities. Background After eons upon eons of waiting, the dimensional barriers and seals separating Sekai Shenron and his companions from the multi-verse was finally weak enough such that he was able to escape, while his companions continued hammering the barrier. His reappearance shattered the universe he was in, and he went on to corrupt other universes, ensuring that evil prevailed wherever possible, he was stopped after entering Geti Goku’s universe and attempting to wreck havoc. Personality He is calculated and cunning, and ruthless towards any remote signs of Good. When he gets his hands on his opponent, he prefers to torture them with his large diversity of abilities, and enjoys the sight of people cowering in fear away from him. Powers and Abilities Sekai Shenron has literally nigh-infinite Ki, nearly immeasurable, and almost incapable of being depleted, for he regenerates it at impossible rates. Currently, his only weakness is the time it takes for him to draw upon this endless pool, for he is still recovering from his escape of the dimension, and unleash it upon the enemy, though the amount he can use instantly at any point of time increases drastically the longer he exists, shown from how he was toying with Geti Goku after drawing his blade. The reason why he lost against Geti Goku was because the Supreme Ball of Untold Power had absorbed a sizeable amount of energy from his Apocalyptic Doomsday, and he was unable to come up with a greater energy build-up before he ended up stuck within it, effectively disabling him, and sealing him. Now, he is presumably increasing the amount of energy he can draw at once, such that he is able to overload the Annihilation Blade. Despite knowing that whatever energy he attempts to use is immediately absorbed by Geti Goku, he believes that once he has full access to his Ki, he would be able to swat Geti Goku away like a fly. Spatial Manipulation: He is capable of manipulating Space and most forms of Anti-Matter, making most attacks useless on him, sending most attacks back to the user, or bending space such that the attack completely vanishes. Abject Ki Manipulation: His manipulation of Ki is unparalleled, and is capable of turning the user’s attack back unto them with a mere gesture. When auras are flared, or transformations are used, he can draw upon the energy unleashed if the form has not been perfected, boosting his power to greater heights. Anti-Ki Manipulation: Like Geti Goku, he has access to Anti-Ki, and can use it to greater proficiency. Gravity Manipulation: He can utilize the power of Black Holes, ripping the enemy’s body apart with sheer force. Illusions: Sekai Shenron can implant illusions within the target’s mind, distracting them into making mistakes, or outright torturing them. Matter Creation: He can create cosmic objects casually due to his immense power. Most of the time, this attack is used offensively, flinging cosmic objects at his opponent, or trapping them within. Ethereal Soul Regeneration: He can never be completely destroyed, as his existence is in both the physical plane and dimensional plane. If the physical body is destroyed, it is immediately regenerated, and a new body is automatically created in its place. The weakness of this is that the body is only reformed in the place of its death. Immunity to Space-Time attacks: He is capable of stopping time, and is also immune to it. God of Annihilation: Being an actual God of Annihilation, he is capable of reducing almost any being near it to dust, and erasing almost anything at will. However, Geti Goku proved immune to this ability, for he himself had also contained a near-endless sea of Anti-Ki Techniques Gravity Overload: Sekai Shenron creates singularities omnidirectional to the target, which rips apart the enemy into untraceable fragments of the original. Star Barrage: Sekai Shenron rapidly fires Neutron Stars at the target at rapid speeds, aiming for extreme physical damage. This is also used during his bouts of destruction throughout the universe, making any galaxy damaged beyond repair Apocalyptic Doomsday: Sekai Shenron draws upon massive amounts of Anti-Ki, shaking the foundations of the universe, warping space and time around him, and bends space around the enemy, trapping them, while the Anti-Ki obliterates the enemy’s body Possessions Dimensional Armour: An armour forged from the dimensional walls which held him and his brethren at bay. A long time of being stuck in that dimension made them realize that it could be used for armour, and they forged it to contain their giant, dragon forms into fighter-bodies. This material is nigh-indestructible, and immune to almost all damage, except that of special quality, such as super-charged versions of Anti-Ki attacks. Annihilation Blade: A blade made of an unknown material. It is far more durable than Condensed Anti-Matter, in that physical attacks can be absorbed by the blade. The Annihilation Blade is capable of destroying all particles, regardless of durability, density, or power. This blade managed to cut through Geti Goku’s Anti-Ki Armour with the utmost of ease, and was the only thing capable of piercing through the Lord of Dragon’s Seal without being completely eviscerated, and aided Sekai Shenron in his escape. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Characters